wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
WrestleMania 33
|} '*4: If Lars Alexandersson loses the match, Mick Foley will be stripped of all of his accomplishments in the WWE. If Lars Alexandersson wins the match, Mick Foley will be fired.' 'WrestleMania 33 Main Show:' 'Inside the arena, The New Day's music hits. The hosts of WrestleMania make their way to the ring. Xavier Woods says they are honored to be here tonight and how other hosts could have been under consideration. Orlando immediately starts the “WHO?” chants. Big E wonders who got the call. Kofi Kingston said it “twas” your boys the New Day. Big E says they pull “their levers” for the Ultimate Thrill Ride. Woods wants him to re-clarify that statement. Big E says they “pull the lever” for the Ultimate Thrill Ride.' 'Video Package: Shane McMahon vs. AJ Styles.' We go to commercial. '1) After the match, AJ Styles celebrates in the ring as Shane McMahon recovers. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Kevin Owens vs. Chris Jericho for the TV Title.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Kevin Owens celebrates with his new Title as Y2J looks on from the ring. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Fatal 4 Way match for the RAW Women's Title.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Bayley celebrates in the ring with the RAW Women's Title. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Lars Alexandersson vs. Kurt Angle for the US Title.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Lars Alexandersson celebrates with his Title as Mick Foley looks on. Lars waves goodbye to Foley as the crowd cheers him on. Lars leaves the ring with EC3 as Foley celebrates with the crowd. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Enzo and Cass' music hits. They make their way to the ring. The Motor City Machine Guns follow them. Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows make their way to the ring next. Before the match, The New Day walks out and interrupts. Big E says this ladder match has now become a fatal four way. Woods says one more team will be involved. Kofi Kingston wonders who this fourth team could possibly be. The Hardy Boyz music hits. Matt and Jeff Hardy are here!' '5) After the match, The Hardy Boyz celebrate with their new titles as the crowd goes wild. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Seth Rollins vs. Triple H.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Rollins stands up top and connects with a phoenix splash on Triple H. Triple H somehow is able to kick out. Series of counters between the two going for the Pedigree. Stephanie grabs Rollins from the ring apron. Rollins avoids a shot and Triple H nearly bumps into Stephanie. Rollins with a superkick on Triple H. Triple H falls back. Stephanie gets bumped by Triple H. Stephanie goes through the table at ringside! Triple H turns around and gets a Pedigree from Rollins. Rollins gets the win.' '6) After the match, Seth Rollins stumbles to his feet as medics check on Stephanie McMahon at ringside. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: John Cena and Nikki Bella vs. The Miz and Maryse.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, The Miz and Maryse celebrate their win and walk to the back as Cena and Nikki look on from the ring. John Cena tells Nikki this is the moment she was waiting for after coming back from a neck injury. He brings up wanting to tell her something when the time was right. Cena gets down on one knee and asks Nikki to marry him. Nikki says yes and kisses Cena. Cena takes out the ring and puts it on her finger.' 'Video Package: Randy Orton vs. Bray Wyatt for the WWE Title.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Randy Orton poses in the corner with his new WWE Title. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Brock Lesnar vs. Goldberg for the Universal Title.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Brock Lesnar poses over a fallen Goldberg with the Universal Title. Paul Heyman screams that he told him so. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '10) After the match, Angel celebrates in the ring with the SmackDown Women's Title as JBL reminds everyone that Angel is now 6-0 at WrestleMania. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Will Ospreay vs. Andersen vs. Cody Rhodes for the World Heavyweight Title.' We go to commercial. '11) After the match, Will Ospreay celebrates in the ring with the World Title, exhausted, as the crowd gives the three competitors a standing ovation. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Roman Reigns vs. The Undertaker.' We go to commercial. '12) After the match, Roman Reigns heads up the ramp and a huge fireworks display goes off. We see a shot of Undertaker laying down in the ring. A loud “THANK YOU TAKER” chant starts up. Undertaker slowly sits up. We go to replays. Back live, Undertaker has his leather jacket and hat back on. He is turning to each side of the audience inside the stadium slowly. He teases getting out of the ring, but returns to the middle. Undertaker removes his gloves and throws them on the mat. He removes his jacket and places it next to the gloves. Undertaker removes his hat and places it on top of the jacket and gloves. Undertaker leaves the ring and heads up the ramp. He reaches near the top and raises his arm. He disappears below the entrance ramp and the lights go dark. The gong repeatedly hits as the show comes to a close in Orlando.' End of the WrestleMania 33 PPV.